ImpactEffect
by ariel cullen
Summary: natsume shows mikan just how much he knows about impact/effect. my first oneshot. dont kill me if the kissing scene sucks. ive never kissed a boy so all my information comes from what i read. i wrote this as a social studies assinment.


Impact/Effect

By

Mersediez Szabo

Per.4

11-29-09

I sat at my desk, partially listening to my social studies teacher drone on about some topic related to the topic we were discussing, while drawing little things on my scratch paper I had originally got out to take notes with. When Mr. Moore had, finally, just got back on topic, the bell signaling the end of the day rang. Everyone gathered there their stuff and crowded out the door, Mr. Moore telling them to remember to do their homework. I was about to walk out the door when I heard my being called from behind me.

"Mikan, can you come for a moment?"

"What is it Mr. Moore?" I asked while brightening my face with my usual energetic smile.

He gave me a smirk that tells me he knows I already know what he's going to ask. It was the same drill every day with one or another class.

"So, how is he? What's the reason he's absent from my class this time?"

_I'm going to kill him when I get home!_ Every day! Every god damn day, he had me cover for him. I'm threw, not this time!

"He went home with a sore throat. They said it could be mano."_ Baka, baka, baka! Why did I cover for him I said I wasn't, and then I went on and did? Baka, baka, baka…! _ I continued to call myself an idiot in Japanese and mentally slap myself, while Mr. Moore went threw the normal speech of, I hope he gets well soon, give him his homework for me please, yada, yada, yada. I'd heard it a thousand times.

Grabbing his homework, I stuffed it in my bag as I walked out the door, to annoyed to pay attention to what the teacher was telling me.

I walked home very annoyed and thinking of different ways to kill the annoying boy, who was living with my family till his parents got back from there trip around the world.

Coming back from my vision of brutally embarrassing, and successfully killing, that jerks dignity, I realized I was already at my house and turning the knob to walk in._ we'll guess that's why they call me a space case._

Kicking off my shoes, and throwing my keys in the jar, I stomped upstairs and down the hall, slamming open the door that read: ENTER AND DIE!

I walked, or stomped, over to the T.V. the 13 year old jerk was currently positioned in front of playing some lame video game, and yanked out the cored, successfully ceasing the annoying gunshots, and cry's of zombies dieing, but, earning the annoyed shouts of protest from none other then the object of my furry: Natsume Hyuuga.

"What the hell was that for I was about to beat the high score!"

"Impact/effect." I stated calmly and coolly

"What?" he looked totally confused. _Of course he is. That's exactly what you expected from him to._

"Impact/effect. That's what we learned in social studies today." I said. My anger beginning to leak out in my words like and uncontrollable dripping sink.

"Okaaay" he dragged the word out clearly trying to figure out why I was so mad and trying to get me to explain what it meant.

"Impact/ effect, impact is the same as effect in this situation. The best way to explain is cause and effect. Cause: you skip social studies and came home to play video games while leaving me to come up for an excuse for your absence. Effect or impact: I'm pissed for always having to lie for you!" I was boiling over. I needed to calm down.

I took out my trademark chocolate bar with pop rocks. I didn't care muck for the chocolate but the school didn't sell just pop rocks. Something about the popping just soothed me. I don't know why, it just did. I pulled the wrapper back and broke off a small chunk.

"Oh so the cause is I want some chocolate." I scoffed and popped my chunk of chocolate in my mouth, sending him a message that he wasn't getting mine.

"And the effect or impact…" he never finished, 'cause right at that moment he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I had no idea how he got to me so fast all I knew is that there was nothing, no sound, no room, no floor. It was just me and him.

I tried to push him away but it was useless, he had a death grip on the caller of my shirt, holding me in place. Plus it was already too late, I was loosing myself. I could feel it, myself control was slowly fading away.

He pressed his tongue to me lips asking for entrance. Me, with my control long gone, opened my mouth slightly, and gasped as I realized what he was doing. I could feel him, he was moving his tongue, and gathering the, long forgotten exploding chocolate in my mouth, and transferring it to his.

Then he pulled away, smirking like he pulled the biggest heist ever and got away.

"… is I get a chocolate kiss." It took me a minute to come out my haze and steady my breathing before I could comprehend what he was saying. _He was using me as his example to show me he understood perfectly well what impact/effect was._

He got and walked out the door, leaving me there, sitting on the edge of his bed thinking one while watching him round the corner._ He's like a flame, beautiful and mesmerizing one minute, then dangerous and unpredictable the next._

I got up and walked to my room, sitting myself at my desk and placing my homework in front of me, smiling a little I thought out loud.

"I think social studies just got promoted to number 2 on my list of my favorite subjects."


End file.
